Triangel Love
by Chokyulate23
Summary: Naruto bingung, apakah ia masih memiliki perasaan pada laki-laki itu.  sedangkan Sasuke memikirkan cara agar Naruto mencintainya.  bad summary! EDITED! Chap 2!  gomen yang kemaren kesalahan teknis   '
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong haseo~~ ^^

Hai minaa-san~

Perkenalkan saya Tsuki author yg masih newbie di FFN ^^ jadi Tsu minta maaf kalo fic ini abal, jelek, atau pun sebagainya ..

Ini juga fic pertama ku yang multichap .. Jadi Tsu minta kritik dan saran dari para author yang sudah berpengalaman di dunia Fanfiction (_'_)

Kalo gitu, langsung baca aja ya :D

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Yang jelas bukan punya saya, Yang pasti Naruto dkk hanya milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto seorang~

Rate: T

Pair: SasuFemNaru

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort menyusul~~

Warning: typo bersebaran, OOC, aneh, abal, jelek, mohon tekan tanda 'BACK' jika tidak ingin mata anda sakit

ANTI SASUNARU? PERGI DARI SINI! 

SEKALI LAGI

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Happy reading minna-san~ ^^

.

.

.

Chap 1: Pertemuan

.

.

.

Cit .. cit .. cit ..

Suara burung yang sedang berkicau menandakan bahwa hari sudah pagi. Dan di pagi yang awalnya tenang, damai, dan tentram (?), harus dihancurkan oleh suara yang sangat amat teramat merdu dari seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang berwarna merah.

"NARU-CHAN~~! Bangun! Hari sudah siang. Apa kau ingin telat telat terlambat di hari pertamamu sekolah hah?" Teriak seorang wanita bernama Uzumaki Kushina yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ibu dari Namikaze Naruto.

"Ngg... Iya kaa-san~~" Bangunlah (?) seorang gadis vantik dan manis yang memiliki ciri-ciri berambut pirang panjang, berkulit tan, memiliki sepasang mata yang berwarna biru sapphire, dan 3 garis halus di masing-masing pipinya. Dan semua itu membuat gadis mungil yang bernama Namikaze Naruto semakin terlihat manis.

-SKIP TIME-

.

.

.

BRAKKK!

"OHAYOU MINNA~~~!" Sapa atau lebih tepatnya teriak Naruto kepada teman-temannya.

"Ohayou mo Naru-chan.. Tetap semangat ya seperti biasanya." Kata seorang gadis berambut merah jambu (sudah pada tau kan siapa? Males dijelasin XP #digetok) kepada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hehehehe..." Dan hanya ditanggapin oleh cengiran khas oleh Naruto. Naruto pun segera menuju bangkunya da mengistirahatkan bokongnya di tempat duduknya tersebut.

"Ohayou teme~~" Sapa Naruto kepada teman sebangkunya yang memiliki ciri-ciri berwajah tampan, tubuh tinggi, kulit putih, dan yang ada pada dirinya bisa dibilang sempurna. Laki-laki tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sakuke yang merupakan sahabat dari Naruto, dan diam-diam dia memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Bhuu~~ Teme kebiasaan! Hentikanlah menggunakan kata 'hn' mu itu!" Kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipi dan memanyunkan (?) bibirnya yang menambah kesan manis dimata Sasuke.

-SKIP TIME (Istirahat)-

.

.

.

"Huuuhh! Teme itu kemana sih? Istirahat langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan aku." Naruto berkeliling mencari Sasuke yang saat bel istirahat berbunyi Sasuke langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mengajak Naruto. Mau tau kenapa? Author saja tidak tau #plakk

-back to the story-

Naruto yang sedang kebingungan mencari sasuke tiba-tiba saja...

BRUKK..

"Auch!" Ringis Naruto yang terjatuh akibat kejadian tadi yang ternyata eh ternyata (?) ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

" Ah, maaf! Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ujar pemuda yang tadi menabrak Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." Naruto menyambut (?) uluran tangan pemuda tersebut dan saat Naruto mengagkat wajahnya untuk menatap pemuda tersebut Naruto membelalakan matanya.

"Na-Naruto..." kata pemuda itu.

"Ka-kau..."

-To Be Continue-

Fyuhhh~~ #ngelap keringet

Akhirnya selesai juga.. capek juga mikir untuk bikin cerita begini –w-a

Bagaimana ceritanya? Jelekah? Ancurkan? Pendekah? Aku tau itu TwT #pundung di pojokan..

Tsu minta maaf jika fic ini jelek, dan sebagainya.. Dan Tsu minta maaf jika ada kesamaan dengan fic yg lain (_'_) tapi cerita ini murni dari otak Tsu sendiri .w.

yahhh .. untuk chap 2 dan chap kedepannya mungkin akan agak lama karena kosongnya ide di otak Tsu –w-a

Umm .. Tsu minta maaf jika fic ini jelek dan tidak patut dibaca (_"_)

Sekali lagi .. Tsu minta Kritik dan saran dari para senpai yang sudah berpengalaman yaa! XD

Btw anyway busway, siapa ya kira-kira cowok yang tabrakan dengan Naru? Ada yang bisa tebak?

Tunggu aja deh chap depannya –w-b

Yosh! Akhir kata dari Tsu..

RnR please #puppy eyes no jutsu

Riview ga riview pokoknya harus riview! XD #maksa

Dan hanya menerima Flame yang membangun, bukan Flame sampah ^^a


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa~~

I'm back! XD

Adakah yang merindukan diriku? :3 #ngarep

Tidak ada yaa.. TwT #pundung

Readers: banyak omong deh =="

Okeh dah~

Tsu kembali dengan lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya! XD

Ne, sebelumnya Tsu minta maaf kalo cerita sebelumnya pendek sangat (_'_)

Tsu sudah berusaha semampu Tsu.. itu juga mentok sampe situ idenya TwT

Semoga di chap ini bisa lebih panjang yaa~

Yosh! Ga usah banyak omong deh.. mending langsung baca ceritanya :D

.

.

.

Disclaimer: punya Mr. Masashi Kishimoto papah saya! XD #dilempar panci se-RT

Rate: T mungkin? O.o

Pair: SasuFemNaru, ShikaFemNaru (lagi kena virus ShikaNaru XP)

Genre: Romance pastinya, Hurt/Comfort? O.o? silahkan readers tentukan sendiri _'_

Warning: typo bersebaran, OOC (kayanya -), EYD tidak tepat, jelek, ancur, nista, dsb.

Silahkan tekan tombol BACK jika anda tidak ingin terkontaminasi dengan Fic ini

**ANDA ANTI YAOI? ATO SASUNARU DAN SHIKANARU?**

**PERGI SANA JAUH-JAUH!**#lempar granat

Don't like? Don't read!

Happy reading and enjoy minna-san ^^

.

.

.

"Na-Naruto.."

"Kau..."

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

"Kau kan.. Shi-Shikamaru!" ucap Naruto kaget

"Naruto.."

"Nyaaaa~~ Shikamaru~ sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Aku kangen!" kata Naruto yang langsung memeluk Shikamaru

"Hmm. Maaf Naruto, jika selama ini tidak memberimu kabar." Shikamaru balas memeluk Naruto

"Um! Tidak apa-apa kok Shika, yang penting sekarang aku senang sudah bertemu denganmu!" Naruto makin erat memeluk Shikamaru

"Ne Shika, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sekolah ini?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Shikamaru

"Mulai hari ini aku bersekolah disini. Aku ada dikelas XII.A jika kau ingin mampir silahkan"

"Sungguh? Jika begitu kita kelasnya sebelahan. Aku di kelas XII.B kapan-kapan aku mampir deh. Um.. Mumpung sekarang istirahat, bagaimana kita ke kantin bareng? Mau ya Shika" Naruto memohon pada Shikamaru dengan puppy eyesnya

"Hm? Baiklah.."

"Yay! Ayo! Sebelum bel berbunyi." Kata Naruto girang sembari menggandeng tangan Shikamaru untuk menuju kekantin

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Sasuke melihat mereka berdua

Tsu ~ Tsu

KRIIINNGG~~

Bel pun berbunyi tanda untuk waktunya pulang sekolah. Murid-murid Konoha Senior International School langsung segera keluar dari kelas masing-masing, kecuali untuk 2 sosok manusia di kelas ini.

"Dobe, ayo kita pulang."

"Um? Gomen Teme, tapi aku ingin pulang bersama Shikamaru" Kta Naruto sambil mebereskan bukunya

"Shikamaru? Siapa dia?" Sasuke mulai penasaran dengan Shikamaru

"Shikamaru, dia itu mantan kekasihku dulu. Cuma dia pindah ke Suna, dan hubungan kita berakhir dikarenakan aku tidak bisa berhubungan jarak jauh. Memangnya kenapa Teme?" Ucap Naruto dan menatap Sasuke

"hn. Tidak apa-apa." Balas Sasuke datar.

"Yo! Naruto. Ayo kita pulang!" Shikamaru menghampiri Naruto yang sedang bersama Sasuke. Dan sekilas, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Ah, Shika. Ayo! Ne Sasuke, aku duluan ya! Jaa ne~" Kata Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Shikamaru dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hn." Sasuke menatap kepergian Naruto dan Shikamaru

"Mantan kekasih huh? Aku yakin jika laki-laki itu masih punya perasaan kepada Naruto. Tapi aku tidak akan tinggal diam begitu saja." Ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Dan ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas dan segera pulang kerumahnya.

.

-Skip Time-

.

Brukk..

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di kasur berukuran King Size itu.

"Hahhh~ aku tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Shikamaru.."

.

**Naruto POV**

Shikamaru.. aku tidak akan pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Pacar pertamaku..

Setelah bertemu kembali, tidak banyak yang berubah. Hanya saja, dia semakin tampan.

Huahh~~ sepertinya aku masih menyukai Shikamaru..

Mungkin aku akan bertanya kepada Teme cap pantat ayam –chidoried- itu nanti..

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik aku tidur. Hoamm." Aku pun mulai menyamankan diriku dan ingin segera memasuki alam mimpi

**End Naruto POV**

**.**

**Sasuke POV**

"Shikamaru ya.."

Aku berpikir tentang laki-laki yg sekarang mungkin –memang- akan jadi penghalangku untuk mendapatkan Naruto

Dan mungkin aka sulit bagiku karna Shikamaru itu adalah mantan kekasihnya, dan juga.. Naruto sepertinya juga masih mempunyai perasaan kepada laki-laki nanas itu.

Tapi bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya, jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan hati Naruto dan merebut Naruto dari laki-laki itu.

Akan kulakukan cara apapun untuk mendapatkannya.

**End Sasuke POV**

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

Gimana? Udah panjang belom?

Belom ya? TwT

Huhhh.. Ide Tsu udah mentok nih. Jadi hanya segitu yang bisa Tsu tulis.

Gomenne kalo pendek m(_'_)m

Tsu udah berusaha semampu Tsu..

Untuk chap depan nanti, Tsu usahain supaya lebih sedikit panjang.

Tapi Tsu tidak janji akan lebih panjang lagi ato malah lebih pendek.

Tapi semoga lebih panjang .w.b

Umm.. apalagi yakk #mikir

Mungkin hanya segitu dulu deh..

Sampai ketemu di chap depan! ^o^/

Readers: ga akan ada yang nunggu!

Uuggh.. T.T #pundung

Dan..

Tsu minta Riviewnya ya! XD

Pokoknya, riview ga riview harus riview! XD #geplaked

Tsu hanya menerima flame yang **membangun**.

Bukan flame yang hanya menjadi **sampah **^^a


End file.
